The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a mobile phone cable connector with means for strengthening guiding posts thereof.
An electrical connector is often desired to engage with a mating electrical connector, in which guiding means is required to facilitate the mating and to ensure positioning. A conventional electrical connector is illustrated in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 351,136, as shown in FIG. 5. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing 20 and a plurality of contacts 30 received in a middle portion of the housing 20. A pair of guiding posts 21 respectively forwardly extends from opposite sides and beyond a front face 22 of the housing 20 for guiding an insertion of a mating electrical connector (not shown) into the electrical connector.
The guiding posts 21 are relatively slender and have no shielding, and therefore are of weak strength. The weak nature of the guiding posts causes them to be readily broken if the connector is carelessly connected with the mating connector.